


Saggy Balls

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Domestic, But it's not really explicit, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I mean they get naked, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean turns 40 and voices some particular concerns to Cas





	Saggy Balls

Cas closes the front door firmly as the last of their guests, Sam and Eileen, back down the driveway and pull away. Locking the door behind him, he turns back towards the living room, silently observing the man currently incapacitated on the couch. With a disapproving shake of his head, and a fond smile, he passes by the room and goes to clean the leftover food and drinks from the kitchen counters.

When Cas returns to the living room several minutes later, Dean has woken from his brief alcohol-induced nap, eyes open, staring up at the ceiling.

“I brought you some water. You need to finish it before you go to bed.” Cas holds out the glass of water to Dean, who slowly moves into a sitting position. He downs half of the glass before Cas settles in next to him, shoulders brushing with each miniscule motion, their thighs pressed together.

They sit together quietly, Cas’ long, slightly calloused fingers tracing patterns into the blank space across the leg of Dean’s jeans. For several moments, Dean’s completely mesmerized by the motions they make; never the same pattern twice, though the pressure is constant, the touch drawing feelings of want to the forefront of his mind.

Cas takes the now empty glass from Dean’s hand and sets it on the table in front of him. Settling back into the couch, and Dean’s side, he intertwines their fingers and lays his head on the firm shoulder next to him.

Dean breaks the silence with a statement barely above a whisper. “I’m forty, Cas.” He repeats himself after a moment, as if waiting for Cas to correct him. “I’m _forty_ , Cas. Forty.” Cas hums in acknowledgment, squeezing Dean’s hand twice before lifting his head to look him.

“Yes, Dean, you are.” Cas pauses, taking in the sullen expression and bowed head of the man next to him. “I didn’t realize it bothered you.”

“It doesn’t. Not really, I mean. It’s just- I’m gonna get old now, right? Back aches, poor vision, saggy balls, ya know?”

Before he can contain it, a laugh bursts from Cas. “Saggy balls? Is that what you’re really concerned about?” He lifts Dean’s chin, bright green eyes meeting his own, a smirk slowly spreading across those perfectly pink lips. “You’re balls are anything but saggy, Dean.” Cas replies, completely straight-faced, though Dean can see the humor in his eyes.

Dean pushes forward, his lips meeting the corner of Cas’ in his haste movement. Cas’ hands find either side of Dean’s face, quickly correcting their alignment. Surging forward again with confidence, Dean lays Cas out on the cushion behind them, shifting his leg between the other man’s. The friction builds until he can barely stand it, and he has to pull away before he blows his load like some horny teenager getting to feel someone up for the first time.

He pulls Cas down the hall toward their bedroom, the trip taking considerably longer after Cas pushes him up against the wall and mouths at the exposed skin behind his ear and at the back of his neck.

As soon as they’re inside the door way, Cas takes over and leads them to the bed, gently shoving Dean onto the mattress. While Dean removes his shirt and scoots in further to the middle of the bed, Cas works quickly removing his clothes until he stands naked at the foot of the bed.

Dean moves to unbutton his jeans and slide them off, but Cas stops him, reaching for the fastener himself. He inches the zipper down, then places both hands on Dean’s hips, sliding his fingers inside the fabric on either side. Leaning over, Cas places a lingering kiss below Dean’s belly button before tugging the jeans and underwear over the swell of Dean’s ass. Cas stands, taking the clothing with him down both of Dean’s legs, then tosses it somewhere towards the laundry basket.

When Cas doesn’t join him on the bed several moments later, Dean props himself up on his elbows to see what the delay is. Under Cas’ heated gaze, Dean suddenly feels self-conscious, and sits up fully moving back down towards the end of the bed.

“Something wrong, Cas?” Dean asks, cautiously reaching out to take Cas’ hand in his.

“No, not at all, Dean.” He pauses, bending down to firmly kiss Dean. “Well, your saggy balls might be an issue, but I’m sure we can work around it.” Dean barks out a laugh, and pulls Cas onto the bed with him.

“Get up here, you asshole. My balls look great and you know it.”

Cas laughs as Dean guides them back onto the bed, muttering to himself ‘Saggy balls? I’ll show you who’s got saggy balls, ya dick’, and he has to grip Dean’s shoulder to keep his balance.

Finally situated after all his fussing and rearranging of pillows, Cas smiles down at the ridiculous man below him. “Happy Birthday, Dean.”


End file.
